Brother Loves You
by I'mOverRated
Summary: Darry has a plan to keep Ponyboy from running away. Warnings are inside, Infantlism.


**Warnings: Babying, spanking/diapering of a Teen, force-feeding. **

**Rated: M**

**I don't own the characters.**

**TO THE ASSHOLE THAT REPORTED THIS STORY: YOU'RE A JERK. **

* * *

"Ponyboy!" Darry called. Ponyboy looked up from his Math homework and left his room. Things hadn't been the same since Dallas and Johnny died and with Steve and Soda off to war and Two-bit moving out of Tulsa, Ponyboy sometimes felt he hadn't a friend in the world.

"Yeah, Darry?" Pony asked, walking into the living room.

"Com'ere." Darry patted a spot on the couch, Ponyboy sat next to Darry.

Darry was home early, Ponyboy noted. "You don't come home this early, what's the occasion?" Pony asked.

Darry smiled, "Glad you asked that." Ponyboy noticed Darry had a large brown bag next to him and when he went to look in it, Darry shoved it away.

"I have a surprise for you. Now, I know you feel lonely with Soda away and all." Ponyboy nodded. "So I figured you needed some time to chill, relax and babble on mindlessly."

Ponyboy was confused.

"Now, my two-weeks vacation is coming in and I was figuring we'd do something." Pony's eyes lit up. He had never gone on a vacation, or even a camp out. He was excited. Hopefully this would also get him and Darry a chance to bond as brothers.

"Are we doing anything special or going anywhere?" Pony asked, excited.

"Ha, ha, glad you asked that, but first I want to talk to you about what going on with you, Ponyboy." Darry spoke. Ponyboy was confused at first but then blushed. Lately he had been having troubles at night with a different feeling. A sexual desire to touch himself and leak all over the bed in his sleep.

"I. . . I'm sorry." Pony softly spoke.

Darry laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ponyboy. All boy go through it when they turn into men. It's puberty, Ponyboy."

Pony nervously chuckled, the embarrassment still slightly lingering on. "I guess."

"But. . . " Darry frowned. "I don't like it."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Darry's eyes were like an icy glare. "You heard me, I don't like it. I don't like knowing you're touching yourself in your sleep, in the shower or humping your pillow."

Pony's face turned beat red, he had only done that once and he was certain Darry was asleep.

"I know you feel urges and it's normal."

"Then why are you mad?" Pony was confused, if it was normal, then why was Darry angry with him?

Darry growled, "Don't talk back to me, little boy." Pony gulped and Darry stood up taking the package with him as he commanded Pony to follow him to his room.

Darry locked the bedroom door once Pony was in and that frightened Pony. "Darry wha-"

"Get on the bed, Pony."

Ponyboy gulped and did as he was told. "Lay down."

Pony felt his heart beat skip as he watched Darry take items out of the bag, his back was turned and Pony couldn't see what Darry had until he turned around.

"Take off your pants and underwear." Darry replied. Ponyboy shook his head. "Pony!" When Ponyboy didn't do what he as told, Darry pulled him over his lap and began striking him, Ponyboy cried in pain. Darry promised not to hit him anymore! He promised!

After twenty spanks Darry stopped. "Are you going to listen to me, now Pony?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Good boy."

Pony just hoped Darry bought him new underwear or shorts, which would be the only reason as to why he was naked from the waist down in front of his older brother. Pony blushed as his private parts were exposed to Darry. He hadn't had anyone see him naked since he was little and his mother still bathed him in the tub.

"Alright, Pony. No kicking." Darry ordered. Pony nodded, tears rolling down his face. To his horror, Darry laid a white cloth material under him, folding it as a test to see if it would fit. Darry then started rubbing a good amount of soothing oil on his fingers and traced them along Pony's privates and his bum. Pony let out a yelp and cried to scramble away. Darry slapped his already sore butt as a warning. After Pony was oiled he smelt powder and realized Darry had sprinkled a good amount on him before folding the make-shift diaper and pinning it.

"There we go, all nice and clean." Darry smiled, Pony went to say something but an object was shoved into his mouth

To Pony's horror, it was a pacifier. "Spit that out and you'll go to bed hungry." Darry threatened. Pony whimpered into the baby blue object and Darry shushed him, picking up the light weight auburn/blonde boy.

"Sssh, it's alright, Darry's here." Darry cooed into Pony's ear. Ponyboy was confused. Darry had diapered him, spanked him and put a pacifier in his mouth. He was being treated like a real baby!

"What did I do?" Pony cried into the pacifier.

Darry didn't answer, "I think you're hungry. Let's eat something, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy sniffed, all that crying he did worked up an appetite. Ponyboy was set down in one of the kitchen chairs, but tied around his waist was a dishtowel to prevent him from sliding around. Pony looked up in horror seeing Darry with a bowl of mashed up carrots. Darry took the pacifier out of Pony's mouth. Pony went to say something but a spoonful of food was shoved gently in his mouth and not taken out until Pony swallowed the mushy carrots. Pony tried to refuse the food by moving his head but Darry would always catch him or tickle his sides so Pony burst out laughing.

Darry always won.

After "Dinner" Ponyboy was carried to the living room where Darry set Pony on a blanket and laid out some rattles, chewing toys, blocks and plushy toys to play with.

"Aren't you adorable, Ponyboy?" Darry cooed, sitting next to the humiliated greaser. "Who's Darry's boy?" Darry nuzzled and blew raspberries on Pony's stomach and the little greaser couldn't help but giggle with the sensations of his too ticklish-tummy. "Who's Darry's boy?" Darry continued to blow on Pony's stomach and the little greaser practically had tears rolling down his face he was laughing so hard.

"We better and hurry up with your bath before bedtime, Pony." Darry smiled. Pony's face flushed and he squirmed around when Darry began to take off his diaper and his shirt till Pony was fully naked. Ponyboy screamed, closing the curtains in the kitchen in hopes no one saw them. Darry just chuckled. He began running the soothing warm water in the sink. Ponyboy looked down in confusion.

How was I going to fit in there? He asked himself.

"Alright, get ready Pony." Darry kissed his temple, sitting Pony's rump inside one sink and his feet in another sink full of warm water and bubbles. Darry handed Pony a little duck in hopes it would be enough to occupy himself with.

Pony closed his eyes tightly when water ran down his head and Darry began lathering the top of him with shampoo.

"Rinse time, Pony." Pony closed his eyes tightly once more as the soap came off of his body and he was squeaky clean. Ponyboy found his bath enjoyable to an extent, Darry towel dried him in the kitchen and then carried him back to the bedroom where he used two cloths for a diaper, making it huge on Ponyboy. Darry then put on mittens, little booties and a warm shirt on Pony with a horse on the front.

"You're adorable, Ponyboy." Darry praised, making Pony blush and smile a little.

"Can you crawl to me?" Darry walked a few steps back, and held out his arms "Crawl to me, Ponyboy. You can do it."

Ponyboy was deciding against it, but he remembered the spanking Darry gave him and he didn't want a repeat of that so he swallowed his pride and slowly crawled to Darry, his butt shaking as he did. Darry smiled, crouching down to Pony to pick him up and cuddle him.

"I'm so proud of you." He softly whispered in the boy's ears that made Pony swell up with pride and a sense of accomplishment. Lately he hadn't been doing too good on tests no matter how hard he was trying and he felt Darry was always mad at him.

Tonight though, in this awkward situation, he felt so happy Darry was just proud of him.

Pony nuzzled closely and Darry rubbed the boy's back. Darry smiled, he felt Ponyboy was lacking in the whole 'parental' guidance category, on top of that they had been arguing more lately, so the idea of this popped into his head and he knew he had to do this, or risk loosing the relationship with his little brother.

"Daddy love you." Darry whispered softly while Pony drifted off to sleep in Darry's arms.

6 months later

"Ponyboy~"

Ponyboy yawned, opening his eyes up to a blonde above him. Sodapop Curtis beaned and Pony raised his arms up, Soda was more than glad to hold to boy.

"Time for breakfast, Mama made you some special milk I know you'll love." Soda cooed to Pony. Ever since Soda came home, Ponyboy had gotten into his new roll of a small child. He had been more than excited when Soda told him one night a few days after he returned from Vietnam, that he was more than happy to be his "Mama" Ponyboy would catch glimpse at Darry and Soda dry humping each other on the kitchen counter when he should be playing with his toys, or he'd see Soda out of the corner of his eye taking hormone pills.

Soda lifted Ponyboy up and changed the cloth diaper. Ponyboy reached up and Soda smiled, carrying Pony out to the kitchen.

"Is Pony hungry?" Soda cooed and Ponyboy nodded his head. With it being Summertime, the heat was already lingering around the small living room. Ponyboy nuzzled his face on Soda's chest until the older brother laughed, lifting up his shirt and removing the nursing bra, allowing Pony to gently clamp his lips on a pink nipple and begin sucking away for the delicious, sweet milk Soda made for him.

"Not such big gulps, Pony, you'll get sick." Soda stroked the back of his head, allowing auburn locks of hair to graze through his fingers. Ponyboy curled up in fetical position and allowed Soda to cover him with a light sheet. Ponyboy felt his eyes become heavy, nursing always made him tired.

"Good morning." He heard from the kitchen. Darry came over to sit next to Soda on the couch, engaging in a small kissing fest before smiling down at Pony.

"Someone's hungry this morning." Darry smiled, gently kissing Pony's forehead.

"He was hungry last night too, I worry about his calorie intake." Soda breast-fed Ponyboy four, sometimes five times a day, leaving his nipples sore and Pony's tummy full. Ponyboy continued on with his breakfast.

"He's a growing boy. He'll be hungry. For now," Darry wrapped his arms around Soda, kissing his neck. "For now, I think-"

"Nope." Soda grinned, "You're not getting anything out of me while virgin eyes gaze upon us, Darrel Shayne." Soda sneered, jokingly. Darry smiled, holding his hands up.

"You win."

Soda smiled, looking back down to see Pony had stopped feeding and was on the verge of sleeping. "You full little man?" Soda asked, holding Ponyboy up and patting his back, Pony let out a small belch, followed by a hiccup. Soda smiled, holding Pony close to him and rocking him.

"Such a good boy."

Ponyboy let off a tiny smile. Others wouldn't ever get the relationship he had with Darry and Soda. If it weren't for them, he'd never have the experience of parents in a Teenage era. He yawned, and Darry gently put a pacifier in his mouth. He sucked slowly and felt his eyes begin to droop. It was a peaceful morning and Ponyboy couldn't wait till he woke to the smiling faces of his "Parents".

THE END

* * *

**You can find this fic on my Archive account at the link on my profile page. **


End file.
